An active-matrix-drive liquid crystal display panel includes an active matrix substrate on which a plurality of pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix pattern, a counter substrate arranged to face the active matrix substrate and has a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the active matrix substrate and the counter substrate.
In manufacturing the active matrix substrate, for example, forming discharge projections or electrostatic protection elements in common wires arranged in the periphery of the active matrix substrate to input a common signal to a common electrode on the counter substrate has widely been known as measures to avoid ESD (electrostatic discharge) that occurs in the manufacturing process due to, for example, charge generated in the step of etching a conductive film into wires or electrodes, and static charge generated in the step of rubbing an alignment film (e.g., see Patent Documents 1-3). According to this, even if static charge is generated in the panel, the discharge projections function as a lightning conductor. Therefore, drive circuits (drivers) for driving the liquid crystal display panel and various conductive elements in the pixels are less likely to be affected by static electricity.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. H4-67168    Patent Document 2: Published Japanese Patent Application No. S63-21623    Patent Document 3: Published Japanese Patent Application No. H11-95253